Amnesia
by Leisle
Summary: Rin est une jeune Mage de Fairy Tail ayant perdu la mémoire des six premières années de sa vie. Seulement des fragments de souvenirs lui reviennent de temps à autre, assez pour qu'elle se demande s'il y aurait quelqu'un dans le monde qui la cherche, qui l'attend. Choisie pour les Grands Jeux Magiques, elle en découvrira plus sur son passé; sa vie prendra une tournure chamboulante.
1. Prologue

Amnesia

P**r**o**l**o**g**u**e**

Des battements de cœur sonores. La respiration haletante. La sueur perlant sur leurs tempes. L'esprit imprégné de terreur. Les larmes picotant leurs yeux. Leurs mains désespérément agrippés l'une à l'autre. Et une seule question les tracassant : « Pourquoi ? » Pourquoi avoir été abandonnés, pourquoi être ceux en danger, pourquoi être sans issues à un moment pareille, pourquoi être seuls et sans aide ? Ils ne comprenaient pas. Mais ils devaient se concentrer sur le présent, sur le « comment ». Comment échapper à une telle situation, comment se cacher, comment s'en sortir vivant. Soudain, un rugissement strident et puissant retentit, produisant des rafales de vent qui les projetèrent à une dizaine de mètres de là où ils étaient. Le corps couvert de bleus et d'égratignures, ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal. Mais un d'eux trébucha alors, gémissant de douleur, et se tenant la cheville. « Rin ! Ça va ? » S'écria l'autre. Il se précipita vers l'enfant, l'aidant à se relever. « C'est ma cheville… j'ai mal… » Pleurnicha la blessée. Le jeune garçon passa sa main autour de sa taille et l'aida à marcher le plus vite qu'ils purent. La fillette tenta tant bien que mal de courir. Ils débouchèrent au bord d'un profond ravin, une autre vaste forêt s'étendant au fond. Ils s'avancèrent, lançant des regards furtifs derrière eux. Et c'est là qu'ils virent surgir de nulle part l'immense queue à écailles noires, balayant la forêt et rasant les arbres. Le garçon s'aplatit au sol et tourna les yeux en espérant que la fillette fasse de même. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la queue la heurta de pleins fouet, l'envoyant balancer à l'extrême bord du ravin. Sous le choc, le sol s'écroula sous elle, et elle se sentit envahit par un grand vide. Elle entendit à peine le hurlement perçant du garçon. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était lui, ses grands yeux écarquillés, sa main tendue vers elle et agrippant son écharpe bleue. Le tissue se déroula d'autour de son coup et resta agrippé dans la main du garçon. La jeune enfant tandis à son tour la main, essayant en vain d'atteindre celle du garçon. Une terreur effroyable s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle se sentait tomber dans le vide, tandis qu'elle se demandait : « C'est la fin ? » Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, et elle vit alors la bouche du garçon former un seul mot, qui atteignit ses oreilles de pleins fouet : « RIN ! »


	2. Chapter 1

Memory

_« Regarde Rin, j'ai trouvé une coccinelle ! Si tu fais un vœu, souffle dessus et qu'elle s'envole, ton souhait se réalisera ! _

_Alors je souhaite de rester avec toi pour toute la vie, jusqu'à l'infini ! Tu me promets de jamais me laisser, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, je te le promets. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. »_

Étalée sur mon lit, je tourne lentement le visage vers la baie-vitrée de ma chambre, le bras posé sur mon front. De doux rayons de soleil éclairent la pièce. Je me dis que la personne qui m'a fait cette promesse, si toujours vivante, doit regarder le même soleil que moi. Ou qu'il soit. C'était définitivement une voix de garçon. Mais « qui » est la question que je me pose depuis toujours. Une partie de mon enfance est ensevelie sous un voile noir, m'embrumant et dissimulant les souvenirs. S'il m'a fait cette promesse, mais qu'il n'est pas avec moi en ce moment, alors c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Peut-être que c'est juste mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Peut-être que ce n'est juste qu'un rêve, et qu'il n'y a vraiment personne qui me cherche dans ce monde. Personne ne m'a fait cette promesse. C'est juste un mensonge. Un rêve, une envie. Rien de plus. Poussant un gémissement de frustration, je me redresse brusquement et m'en prend soudainement à mon oreiller, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de ma chambre. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Je ne veux pas ruiner ma journée.

Je me lève d'un air las en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte de mon petit appartement. J'ouvre la porte et mes lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire. « Rin ! Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? » S'écria Liz, ma meilleure amie et coéquipière. Je m'écarte et elle entre, se jetant directement sur le sofa de mon salon. « Tu as dix secondes. Dépêche-toi. » Je glousse et m'élance dans ma chambre, enfilant ma tenue habituelle : une chemise blanche sans manches, une mini-jupe turquoise, et des bottes noires moulantes à semelles turquoise, qui remontent jusqu'au milieu de mes cuisses. J'accroche une petite sacoche noire à ma jupe, puis attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, des mèches rebelles encadrant mon visage et d'autres retombant sur mes yeux. Je sors en vitesse, me mettant au garde-à-vous devant Liz. Elle plonge ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens, l'air sérieux. « Tu as pris vingt secondes. C'est bien, tu as battue ton record ! La dernière fois, tu as pris cinquante secondes.

Bon, pourquoi es-tu si pressée cette fois-ci ? je demande.

Je ne sais pas moi-même. C'est le maître qui demande à ce que toute la guilde soit rassemblée aujourd'hui. »

Elle avait une main sur la hanche, enroulant une courte mèche blonde autour de son doigt. J'hoche de la tête et nous quittons l'appartement, sortant de la grande bâtisse qu'est Fairy Hills. Nous dévalons la volée d'escaliers en pierre, nous dirigeant jusqu'à la guilde de Fairy Tail. J'ai rejoins cette guilde il y a de cela dix ans j'avais six ans. Mon visage s'assombrit au souvenir.

« _Un homme prétend l'avoir trouvée au bord d'une falaise, inconsciente. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis. L'homme ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle, et nous l'a confiée en passant. « Comment va-t-elle ?_

_Nous lui avons donné les premiers soins. Mais elle a tout de même une cheville et deux côtés cassés. Il semblerait également que sa tête a reçue des dommages. Veuillez-voir. »_

_Un vieil homme nain tira le rideau blanc pour voir une fillette allongée sur le lit. La tête et les côtes bandées, la cheville gauche dans un plâtre, le corps recouvert de bleus, elle était dans un piteux état. L'homme se rapprocha, suivit d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus foncé et aux yeux bruns. « Peux-tu tenter de la réanimer ? » demanda le petit personnage._

_« Je vais essayer, Maître. » _

_La femme s'assit au bord du lit et plaça ses mains, qui s'illuminèrent d'une lueur bleue, au-dessus de l'enfant. Après un long moment, la fillette sursauta, ouvrant grand les yeux. Elle regarda d'un air égaré l'homme et la femme avant d'éclater en sanglot. « Maître, elle est en état de choque… » Le vieux hocha de la tête et s'approcha de la fille, un sourire chaud aux lèvres._

_« Bonjour petite. Je suis désolé si nous t'avons effrayée. Tu es à Magnolia, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, et j'en suis le Maître. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te feront aucun mal. » _

_Les sanglots de l'enfant se calmèrent petit à petit, et elle s'essuya les yeux. Le vieil homme lui tandis un mouchoir, qu'elle serra dans sa main, reniflant._

_« Comment t'appelles-tu, ma petite? » questionna le Maître d'une voix douce. Elle fronça des sourcils et répondit d'un air hésitant : « R… Rin. Oui, c'est ça, Rin. C'est mon nom. » Sa petite voix tremblait légèrement._

_« Tu as des parents ? D'où viens-tu ?_

_Je… je viens de… mes parents sont… je… »_

_La fillette se tut, les larmes lui picotant les yeux, et elle se remit à pleurer._

_« Je sais pas… je me souviens pas… j'ai mal à la tête… j'arrive pas à me souvenir ! »_

_L'homme et la femme se regardèrent. L'enfant était amnésique. Elle ferma vivement les yeux et poussa soudainement un cri strident en se tenant la tête entre les mains. »_

« Rin ! Hey, Rin, ressaisie-toi ! » Je sursaute et tourne le regard vers Liz. Elle semble inquiète, me tenant par les épaules et me secouant. Je cligne des yeux et regarde autour de moi. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Nous étions déjà devant la guilde. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas toi-même aujourd'hui… « Désolée Liz. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

Un autre souvenir ?

Non… enfin, ce matin, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Ne dis pas ça. Reste positive ! Alors, c'était quoi ce « rêve » ?

Juste… juste une promesse. Une promesse faite par quelqu'un. De ne jamais m'abandonner. De rester avec moi pour toujours. »

Liz reste muette, fixant ses pieds. Je la comprends, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Une promesse à vie doit durer, mais celle-ci a évidemment était brisée. Je hausse des épaules, souriant faiblement à Liz. On pousse les portes de la guilde, traversant le seuil. Tout de suite, un vacarme sonore frappe mes oreilles de plein fouet, et je souris. J'aime cet endroit. Je l'adore. L'odeur de la bierre, de la bagarre, des rires, de l'amitié emplit mes narines, et j'inspire profondément. Je lance un regard de côté vers Liz, et ne suis pas étonnée de voir qu'elle a déjà disparut. Je scrute la foule des gens qui se jettent les uns sur les autres, et la vois alors, bien au centre, mettant son poing dans la face des gens. Bien entendu, Liz est la reine de la baston ici. Elle a un tempérament court et elle aime aboyer des ordres aux autres. Si une bagarre prend place, elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de s'y mêler. Et souvent, elle est la source d'une pareille dispute. Mais malgré ce côté immature, elle est vraiment gentil est intelligente. Elle est l'une des rares membres de rang S, et le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle n'a que quatorze ans. Je croise les bras, souriant et secouant la tête en entendant la voix forte de Liz. Je m'assois au bar et commande un jus, que je sirote en esquivant d'un petit mouvement de tête les objets qui passent à la vitesse de la lumière. Si vous cherchez une guilde de fous, Fairy Tail est l'endroit idéal. Je sens alors une présence dangereuse dans l'atmosphère, et je frémis. Un grondement, une voix lourde et grave, retentit dans la guilde entière. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce, les regards se tournent tous vers l'estrade. Devant le grand rideau blanc se tient un petit homme à la moustache blanche, vêtu d'un long manteau blanc et or et un bonnet à grelots. C'est Makarov, le Maître de Fairy Tail.

« Les enfants, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Comme vous le savez si bien, dans deux mois aurons lieu les Grands Jeux Magiques, tournoi qui oppose les meilleures guildes de Fiore afin de déterminer laquelle est la plus forte de tout le royaume. Nous y avons déjà participés, il y a un temps, quand nous avions perdus notre rang. Et nous en sommes sortis vainqueurs. J'ai décidé que nous y participerons de nouveau cette année. »

Des murmures parcours la foule, les gens chuchotent entre eux. Certains semblent excités tandis que d'autres sont simplement étonnés.

« Mais, Maître, à quoi cela nous sert-il d'y participer de nouveau si nous sommes toujours la meilleure guilde ?

Oh, pour s'amuser, pour vaincre d'autres guildes et vanter nos meilleurs mages. »

Il se tait un instant, un regard rêveur et gourmand dans les yeux. On sait tous qu'il se retient bien de dire « et pour l'argent offert aux vainqueurs. » Je souris, amusée. Makarov prend alors un air sérieux, une lueur de défis éclairant son visage.

« Mais voici la raison principale : Sabertooth monte sur ses grands chevaux, se déclare être la guilde la plus puissante. Elle nous rattrape de jours en jours. Et nous ne pouvons pas la laisser nous dérober notre titre. Nous vaincrons l'équipe de Sabertooth aux Jeux ! »

Un instant de silence, puis les hurlements de d'excitations et les applaudissements explosent de toutes parts. Mais ce qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est quels membres le Maître a choisit. Je sais qu'il ne faut que cinq mages par équipes. Nous avons neuf membres de rang S. Cela peut sembler beaucoup, mais nous sommes tout de même très nombreux dans la guilde. Gildarts, Luxus, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Gadjil, Liz et Tyler. Nous avons également Lucy qui, je pense, va bientôt rejoindre leurs côtés. Je tourne des yeux d'un turquoise pâle en direction de Liz, qui redresse le menton fièrement. Le Maître s'éclaircit la gorge, son regard pesant scrutant la foule, un moment de suspens traînant dans ses yeux, dans le silence persistant.

« Je vais donc maintenant annoncer les membres qui formeront l'équipe pour les Grands Jeux Magiques. Lizbeth Yrnesth. »

Je souris en direction de mon amie. Je savais bien qu'il la choisirait. Moyenne de taille, grands yeux bleus-gris, les cheveux blonds coupés courts niveau menton, un nœud blanc sur la tête, elle peut sembler frêle, mais il ne faut pas se fier à cette image. Un vrai démon bouille en elle, prêt à surgir à tout moment.

« Tyler Westfall. »

Je lance un coup d'œil discret vers lui. Je ne suis pas étonnée du tout, il est vraiment puissant. Même si je ne l'admettrais jamais à voix haute. Pour être franche, lui et moi sommes, d'une certaine manière, rivaux. Et puis, il se délecte à me taquiner et me faire perdre patience. Grand –une tête de plus que moi, les cheveux auburn et en bataille, un œil rouge et l'autre doré, une boucle d'oreille, une fine cicatrice sur le front. De rang S. C'est notre cher Tyler.

« Mana Dragneel. »

Elle, c'est la fille de Natsu et Lucy. Pour être bref, elle est un vrai mélange entre ses parents. Les cheveux roses mais lisses et les canines de son père, les yeux bruns et l'allure féminine de sa mère. Sans compter son caractère similaire à celui de Liz : bagarreuse, impatiente, enfantin, mais aussi coquine et lectrice. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas Chasseuse de Dragon, elle contrôle le feu. Je ne suis pas déçue du choix du Maître. Mana est vraiment forte, elle est essentielle.

« Gale Holliviard. »

Gale. Il me fait beaucoup penser à ce bon vieux Gray. Les cheveux noirs de jais, un regard gris-noir, une cicatrice barrant son œil droit, le teint halé. Et c'est un vrai tas de muscles. Son caractère, je ne saurais trop dire vu que je ne lui parle qu'à de rares occasions. Je dirais toujours de mauvais poil, cherchant sans cesse la bagarre avec Tyler. Mais je suppose qu'il peut être sympa. Parfois.

« Et enfin, Rin Yukimura. »

Je relève brusquement la tête, cessant d'observer les membres choisis. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Moi, choisie pour les Grands Jeux Magiques ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas dire que je suis faible, mais je suis tout de même étonnée. Et étrangement fière et contente. Un bras glisse autour de mes épaules et je lance un regard à Liz.

« Je compte sur toi cocotte. Tu es vraiment puissante, tu es la dernière pièce qu'il nous faut. D'ailleurs, le Maître devrait te monter au rang S.

Tu exagère Liz, tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à contrôler ma magie.

Parce que tu ne te concentre pas assez.

Parce que mon Maître a disparut avant que je n'ai complètement maîtrisé ce pouvoir. »

Liz hausse les épaules, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres. Je pousse un petit soupir, suivit d'un grognement quand l'odeur de Tyler derrière moi m'envahit les narines.

« T'es sur de pouvoir tenir le coup ? Ne viens pas pleurer quand tu seras tabassée dès la première seconde de ton premier match. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, l'ignorant et reportant mon attention vers Makarov, qui ne semble pas avoir finit. Il nous rappelle que nous avons deux mois pour nous préparer, nous entraîner et devenir mille fois plus forts. Il déclare ensuite que nous devrons, nous cinq, partir en « vacances » afin de nous entraîner ensembles. On devra discuter entre nous afin de décider où nous partirons, et quand. Le plus tôt possible, dit Tyler. Évidement. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est devoir passer deux mois avec ces deux garçons. Liz et Mana, j'en suis ravie, mais Gale et Ty... J'espère ne pas mourir avant le commencement des Jeux. Je retourne m'assoir au bar, finissant ma boisson à petites gorgées. Les quatre autres membres de l'équipe me rejoignent, commandant à leurs tours des rafraîchissements. Mana est la première à briser le silence.

« Je me disais, pourquoi ne pas aller à la plage ? C'est idéal pour nous entraîner, et puis il y a un parc d'attraction et l'hôtel est superbe.

Mais cher, réplique Gale.

C'est bon, je paye, cadeau. »

Je lance un regard surpris en direction de Tyler. Il me fait un clin d'œil, et je détourne les yeux, exaspérée. « Merci, c'est sympa de ta part. N'est-ce pas Rin ? Soit polie et remercie-le. »

Je lance un regard glacial en direction de Liz. Puis je marmonne un merci. On décide de se retrouver ici demain matin, vers huit heures. Je peux déjà imaginer Liz me réveillant brusquement à coup de trompette. Je devrais me coucher plus tôt ce soir. Je salut les autres, retournant à Fairy Hills afin de faire ma valise. Demain sera une longue journée. Très longue. Surtout si nous devons prendre le train. Je déglutis à l'avance, fermant la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. La baie-vitrée laisse passer des rayons de soleil, me réchauffant. Je frémis, agenouillée au sol. Ce soleil… le regarde-t-il aussi ? Est-il vraiment quelque part dans ce monde, pensant à moi, se demandant où je suis ? Y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un qui m'attend quelque part ? Ce n'est qu'un désir, un espoir, mais je dois croire. Je dois renouveler cette promesse. Désirer et espérer.

« _Je te le promets. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais._ »


End file.
